


Telll Me About The Ship ..... Mollcroft

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Series: Ficlets [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mollcroft, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was sent a series of generic questions about a Ship and I have given my Mollcroft answers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telll Me About The Ship ..... Mollcroft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LVFlick](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LVFlick), [thINKture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thINKture/gifts).



> I do not own these characters.  
> This work is for entertainment purposes only.

Tell me about this ship .... Mollcroft  
The lovely and mischievous thinkture  
tagged me … Here are my answers … Enjoy!

//

~Who holds the umbrella when it rains?

Obviously Mycroft. It’s his umbrella and he’s taller. Mycroft doesn’t even consider “that flimsy bit of metal covered with some garish nylon which you bought at Boots and keep at the bottom of your bag” an umbrella - just a waste of a few pounds. Interesting fact: Sherlock discovered Mycroft was sleeping with “his pathologist” the morning he found Mycroft’s third favourite umbrella drying in the corner of Molly’s office.

 

~Who is the grumpiest in the morning?

Mycroft. Early on Molly learned that the British Government doesn’t speak before two cups of black strong coffee. Some days, when she knows that some serious international “stuff” (although she now has top security clearance Mycroft still insists on being vague so as not to worry her) is brewing Molly will only manage to get one cup in him before work – insuring that, “The Iceman Cometh.” She feels she’s doing her part to keep his foes on their toes and thus England’s shores safe. As the girlfriend of the British Government she regards it as her civic duty.

 

~Who worries more when the other is sick/hurt?

Mycroft. Molly has seen it all in the morgue and Mycroft has learned that virtually every whinge is met with: “You think your headache is bad – should have seen the brain tumour in Mr Stevens last week. Now that would have been a headache.”

When Molly gets ill Mycroft is beside himself. He imagines the worst. A cough is lung cancer. A sneeze is Ebola. Last year when she slightly twisted her ankle on a walk in Regents Park Mycroft had her airlifted to the John Radcliffe in Oxford to be seen by the country's top ankle specialist. He then insisted she spend two days at his parents house recuperating. Molly and Violet had simply sighed and waved as his black car pulled out of the drive. Then the two spent the rest of Molly’s convalescence frequenting garden centres.

 

~Who plays pranks on the other?

Neither. Mycroft doesn’t understand human nature enough to play pranks on anyone other than Sherlock. Molly tried pulling the standard April Fools “I’m pregnant” back when they were semi-serious and had only slept together once or twice. It seriously backfired and it took Sherlock, Anthea and the Arch Bishop of Canterbury, shouting at the top of their voices in a cathedral to convince Mycroft it had all been a joke. But all was not totally lost. Molly’s wedding dress is now hanging in Anthea’s guest room closet – one less thing she has to do when the time really comes.

 

~Who is always the first to suggest cuddling on the sofa?

Mycroft. Molly touches people (“just because they are dead doesn’t make them less of a person”) all day so rarely asks for a cuddle on the sofa. On the other hand … Since Molly appeared in Mycroft’s life he finds a cuddle on the sofa does wonders to restore his faith in humanity. He sometimes toys with the idea of subjecting known dictators and tyrants to a cuddle on the sofa with Molly – but the thought of someone else’s arms around Molly makes his stomach churn. Guess he will have to find another path to peace in the Middle East – one that does not involve a sofa.

 

~Who insists on creating nicknames for the other

Molly. Mycroft feels “Molly” suits her perfectly and can’t imagine calling her anything else although the occasional “Poppet” does slip out. On the other hand Molly has called Mycroft “Sam” since their second date. Mycroft assumed it was just easier in public than “Mycroft.” (Molly continued to groan, whimper, scream his actual name when in private so he didn’t much care what she called him while doing the weekly shop in Waitrose.) Waking up on a remote tropical island, the first morning as man and wife Mycroft finally asked, “Why do you call me Sam?” “It stands for Secret Agent Man,” smiled Molly still half asleep. Rolling his eyes Mycroft pulled Molly into a cuddle and both promptly fell back asleep.

 

~Who drools on the other when they’re asleep?

Molly. Being a doctor means Molly can, and does sleep anywhere at any time. She falls asleep the instant her head hits the pillow. This makes Mycroft desperately jealous (he has too much on his mind to make sleep easy) and he has been known to “accidentally” wake her if he can’t sleep.

 

~Who says ‘I love you’ first?

Mycroft. In fairness Molly thought it first. But she was smart enough to know that those three little words were likely to scare the bejesus out of the big brave British Government so she would say them to herself when the situation called for it. It was a dreary Sunday afternoon in November when Mycroft first said it. They were in his Study. She was curled up on the sofa knitting; he was at his desk reviewing briefing notes for the next day. Mycroft looked up from the file and said in a strong confident voice, “Molly I love you.” “And I love you,” Molly replied with the same confidence and contentment in her voice. Each then returned to their respective projects. A few weeks later a ring appeared (he couldn’t wait for Christmas – the secret was killing him!) and Molly made a trip to Anthea’s to see if her dress fit. It was still perfect.


End file.
